Comment résumé 5 ans en 8 jours
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Tsuna cache les sentiments qu'il ressent vis à vis de Basil depuis bien trop longtemps. Il est bien décider a lui faire sa déclaration, venez le suivre dans son histoire !
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** _Comment résumé 5 ans en 8 jours._

**Rating:** M (Pour l'instant rien de très concret mais je prévois pour après !)

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Couple:** Tsuna/Basil ou 8427.

**Disclaimer:** Le magnifique manga et anime qu'est Katekyo Hitman Reborn ainsi que ses tout aussi magnifiques persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous a Akira Amano-sempaï ! Et oui, hélas, le mignon petit garçon innocent et sans reproches qu'est Basil ne m'appartient pas ! Sinon je pense qu'il ne serait pas aussi innocent qu'il ne l'est actuellement !

**Blablatage de l'autateur (Moi): **Je contribus a l'augmentation de la population de fic TsunaBasil ou BasilTsuna, car il n'y en a qu'une _*grogne quelque chose a propos du fait que c'est bien peu*. _Je trouve ça vraiment dommage car ces deux personnages sont assez faciles a manier (de mon point de vue du moint, en tout cas par rapport a Fran ou Bel, ils sont faciles a maniés nos deux petits Vongolas !) et qu'ils vont tout simplement trop bien ensemble. Vous croyez que Basil a une flamme au front pour faire joli ? Bien sur que non ! C'est pour montrer a quel point ces deux là sont liés !

Bon en tout cas, Bonne lecture !

Bye~

* * *

Tsuna sirotait sa tasse de chocolat chaud tout en triant les papiers importants de ceux dénués d'intérêts, il pourrait toujours laisser Gokudera s'en occuper, ce dernier ne refuserait jamais s'il lui demandait gentiment. Et oui, au fil du temps, l'innocent et naïf Dame-Tsuna avait réussi à gagner en maturité, en intelligence et surtout en fermeté, maintenant, hors de question de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par Hibari ou Mukuro, qu'ils se battent entre eux passait encore, mais qu'ils détruisent le manoir à chacun de leurs combats, ça dépassait les bornes. Heureusement Hibari était en ce moment retourné temporairement au Japon pour discipliner un peu les habitants rebelles de Namimori. Et puis Mukuro était parti entrainer Fran malgré les protestations de Belphégor qui voulait garder son kohaï pour lui tout seul. Mais bon, Mukuro n'étant pas quelqu'un qui changeait si facilement d'avis, il était quand même parti en emmenant son élève et avait en prime laissé un petit cadeau au Prince qui s'était pris pour une Princesse pendant toute une semaine. Xanxus avait pété les plombs encore une fois et avait failli tuer Squalo, mais tout allait bien...

Tsuna soupira un bon coup en se rappelant de tous les ennuis qu'avait créé sa famille, pas facile tous les jours d'être le Boss des Vongola... Heureusement qu'il arrivait à tenir grâce a son "**non-auto-proclamé**" bras droit, vous vous en doutez bien, il n'avait pas dit a Gokudera qu'il avait un "**vrai**" bras droit, surtout que ce dernier était Basil, qui avait succédé a Iiemitsu a la tête du CEDEF. Basil était déjà beaucoup plus calme et réfléchis que Gokudera et puis il avait toujours une solution aux problèmes nombreux et variés de Tsuna. Non vraiment, sans lui, il se serait déjà pendu depuis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs il était presque l'heure de la pause déjeuner, et aujourd'hui, son bras droit mangeait avec lui, il pourrait lui parler de ses prochaines vacances. Oui, Tsuna avait décidé de prendre une semaine de vacances et en avait parlé a Basil, celui-ci avait bien vite accepté car il savait le boulot du parrain épuisant et que si celui-ci ne prenait pas de pauses de temps en temps, il allait vraiment craquer, et un Tsuna en colère qui a pété les plombs est certes très rare mais aussi très effrayant, même Xanxus et Hibari ne répondent rien au Decimo quand il s'énerve. Le seul petit problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore dit à Basil qu'il comptait l'emmener avec lui...

Et, sachant que le conseiller était très pointilleux sur son travail, il ne savait pas encore s'il accepterait. Mais bon, s'il le fallait, il irait jusqu'à user de son titre et donnerait un ordre à Basil, malgré le fait qu'il déteste encore ça. Mais ce voyage avec lui devait vraiment avoir lieu, pour qu'il puisse enfin lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait et qui brûlait son âme un peu plus chaque fois qu'il voyait son conseiller depuis maintenant 5 ans...

Oui, Sawada Tsunayoshi, dixième parrain de l'illustre famille Vongola, ayant pour devoir de diriger, protéger mais aussi de donner un descendant a sa famille, était tout sauf hétéro et de surcroît amoureux de son conseiller...

Le futur de la Famiglia laissait à désirer, entre les potentiels destructeurs de manoir et lui qui ne pourrait donner un héritier au titre de parrain...

Tsuna chassa ses pensées d'un geste de la main puis décida d'aller chercher son conseiller. Il était 11h30 et dans exactement dix minutes, Yamamoto irait rendre visite à Basil pour lui faire son rapport sur la mission de laquelle il venait de rentrer. Le parrain sortit du bureau, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas revêtu de costume, juste une chemise noire ouverte sur quelques boutons et un jean avec des converses noires, il trouvait cette tenue beaucoup plus confortable pour travailler. Il croisa Skull en chemin mais ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas, poursuivit par une Lal en colère, apparemment le larbin de Reborn avait encore frappé.

Tsuna cacha un rire de sa main tout en se disant que depuis que les arcobalenos avaient retrouvé leurs formes adultes, le Manoir était encore plus bruyant. Mais eux, contrairement à d'autres, ne détruisaient pas la moitié du domaine... Le parrain reprit sa route et, une fois devant la porte du bureau de son conseiller, il frappa trois coups puis entra. Il sourit en découvrant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Basil se tenait là, assis dans son fauteuil, la tête dans ses bras en train de dormir tout en souriant, le visage éclairé par la lumière que diffusait la grande baie vitrée du Bureau, un des rares caprices du conseiller. Il avait débattu avec les gardiens de Tsuna pendant des semaines afin d'avoir ce bureau car il ne supportait pas d'être enfermé toute la journée dans une pièce sous lumière artificielle.

Tsuna sourit en voyant les trois beaux étalons qui galopaient dans le pré se situant juste derrière la baie vitrée. Le Boss en avait eut marre d'être toujours à remplir dossier sur dossier, alors il avait décidé d'aménager trois boxes dans un bâtiment qu'il avait fait rénover et avait acheté les équidés. Il allait les voir dès qu'il le pouvait, au moins deux fois tous les jours pour les repas et le pansage, il adorait ses trois protégés. Celui qui galopait en tête, une femelle de huit ans se nommait Luna, Tsuna l'avait baptisée ainsi car sa crinière et sa queue étaient argentées comme l'astre nocturne et contrastaient avec sa robe entièrement noire, ses yeux étaient bleu/vert. Le deuxième était un mâle âgé de presque dix ans à la robe, la crinière et la queue ébène, celui-ci portait le nom de Devil, il rappelait vaguement Xanxus de part la tache blanche sur sa tête qui faisaient penser aux cicatrices du chef de la Varia et ses yeux rouges, d'où son nom qui définissait à merveille Xanxus d'après Tsuna, et enfin le troisième et aussi dernier, une jeune femelle d'à peine six ans à la robe palomino parsemée de petite taches noires plus marquées a l'encolure, queue et crinière blanches répondant au nom de Ambra en raison de ses yeux à la couleur d'ambre, les mêmes que le Parrain, c'était d'ailleurs pour son regard qu'il avait craqué sur elle.

Alors qu'il observait ses protégés, Tsuna n'avait pas vu que son conseiller s'était réveillé et l'observait en souriant, heureux que les récents évènements quelques peu fâcheux soient déjà oubliés.

**Basil**: Tu sais que je pourrais considérer ça comme un acte de stalker ?

Le susnommé sursauta et sorti de sa contemplation pour tourner son regard sur Basil qui riait du petit saut de surprise qu'avait fait son Boss. Le parrain se mit à rire avec lui en repensant a l'appellation.

**Tsuna**: Je ne m'appelle pas Mukuro moi.

**Basil**: C'est vrai que Mukuro-dono se rend souvent dans le bureau de Hibari-dono ces derniers temps... Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien y faire...

La voila... La célèbre et pure naïveté du conseiller externe du Vongola Decimo. Tsuna passa sa main derrière sa nuque tout en riant nerveusement en constatant une énième fois le degré d'innocence de Basil, même lui avait compris depuis longtemps le petit jeu auquel participait son gardien de la Brume et celui du Nuage. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait donné à ces deux là un bureau insonorisé.

**Basil**: Et, tu venais pour ?

**Tsuna**: Eh ? Ah oui, je venais te chercher pour aller déjeuner avant que Take...

Le parrain ne put finir sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit a la volée sur un "**Yho !**". Tsuna retint un soupir de frustration, déjà, il avait failli se prendre la porte, et puis on ne pouvait jamais être tranquille dans ce manoir ou quoi. Il se ressaisit et répondit a l'accolade amicale de Yamamoto par un "**Okaeri Takeshi.**".

**Yamamoto**: Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le bureau de Basil, Tsuna ?

**Basil**: En fait, Tsuna et moi devions aller déjeuner a cette heure-ci, désolé Yamamoto-dono mais pourrais-tu revenir dans l'après-midi ou demain pour ton rapport ?

**Yamamoto**: Ossu, pas de problème, en plus Hayato m'attends Ah ah !

Sur ces paroles, l'épéiste reprit le chemin inverse et Basil mit un peu d'ordre dans ses dossiers sur lesquels il avait dormit avant de suivre le Decimo dans le dédale de couloir qu'ils connaissaient tout deux par cœur à force d'y marcher. Arrivés au restaurant intérieur du Manoir, ils passèrent commande auprès d'un des serveurs puis, entamant leurs repas, ils se mirent à discuter des futures alliances avec de nouvelles Familles, bien que peu importantes, s'en faire des alliés le plus tôt possible était recommandé. Tsuna avait lâché la conversation depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes, il réfléchissait à la façon dont il pourrait demander à Basil de l'accompagner pour ses vacances. Il avait d'ailleurs décidé du lieu : Paris. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il avait envie d'aller en France car Dino y était allé pour une mission et lui avait assuré que c'était une ville très romantique et parfaite pour une déclaration. Tsuna avait sentit son cœur battre a tout rompre à ses mots et l'image de Basil avec lui a Paris s'était emparée de son esprit. Puis tout à coup, il eut une idée.

**Tsuna**: Tu as finis ta journée pour aujourd'hui non ?

**Basil**: Hm ? Ah oui il ne me reste que le rapport de Yamamoto-dono.

**Tsuna**: Il te le fera surement demain vu qu'il est partit rejoindre Hayato. Pour cet après-midi, je suis aussi libre, que dirais-tu de venir avec moi pour une balade dans les bois ?

**Basil**: Avec joie mais comment on va y aller ?

**Tsuna**: Il nous suffit d'aller seller Luna et Ambra.

**Basil**: D'accord mais tu ne prends pas Devil aujourd'hui ?

**Tsuna**: Non, il est beaucoup trop nerveux ces derniers temps, il ressemble de plus en plus a Xanxus... Et puis cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas monté Ambra. Ça ne te dérange pas de prendre Luna ?

**Basil**: Non, au contraire je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, la dernière fois que j'ai été les voir c'est elle qui est venue vers moi.

**Tsuna**: Luna est de loin la plus sociable des trois.

**Basil**: Pourtant Ambra n'as pas l'air farouche, non ?

**Tsuna**: Oh non, elle est très gentille et affectueuse mais aussi très timide et surtout, c'est une peureuse invétérée !

Basil se mit à rire en disant que ça lui rappelait quelqu'un dix ans plus tôt. Tsuna grommela que c'était le passé et qu'il avait changé avec une moue boudeuse, ce qui fit redoubler d'intensité le rire du conseiller et accélérer le rythme cardiaque du Parrain.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les écuries afin d'y récupérer le matériel nécessaire pour seller les bêtes. Tsuna pris l'équipement d'Ambra et indiqua à Basil où se trouvait celui de Luna afin qu'il aille le décrocher. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le pré puis Tsuna siffla pour appeler les chevaux après avoir déposer son fardeau sur la clôture en bois. Les trois équidés arrivèrent au trot, Devil, un peu nerveux, et Ambra, timide et apeurée, restèrent un peu en retrait tandis que Luna s'approchait puis inclinait la tête pour saluer les deux hommes avant d'aller donner un coup de museau affectueux sur le torse du Parrain qui émit un petit rire et caressa tendrement l'encolure de la jument.

**Tsuna**: Je te laisse la seller, tu peux le faire seul ?

**Basil**: Tu sais même si je ne monte pas souvent je sais quand même seller un cheval !

**Tsuna**: Je te crois je te crois !

Alors que Basil s'attela à la tache en grommelant, faussement vexé des paroles de Tsuna tandis que ce dernier se dirigea vers Devil et Ambra. La plus jeune s'approcha du parrain en toute confiance, elle le laissa poser sa main sur son museau et hennit joyeusement sous les grattouilles. Devil, ne voulant pas être en reste, s'approcha également et donna un petit coup de tête sur l'épaule du Decimo qui rigola avant de déposer son autre main sur la "cicatrice" de l'étalon car il savait qu'il appréciait la caresse à cet endroit. Il arrêta ses caresses au bout de quelques minutes puis donna une friandise à Devil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il resterait là cette fois-ci. L'étalon ne broncha pas et retourna galoper, Tsuna eut d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il crânait devant Luna, décidément il était vraiment comme Xanxus, même au niveau déclaration... Désespérants...

Tsuna se mit à seller Ambra qui ne protesta pas et se laissa faire tranquillement, apaisée par la voix du Parrain qui lui murmurait des phrases que la jument ne pouvait comprendre car elles n'avaient pas vraiment de sens à proprement dit. Une fois la selle en place ainsi que les rennes et le mord, le Decimo se tourna vers son conseiller et ne put empêcher de rire bruyamment en voyant qu'il avait emmêlé les rennes dans les lanières de la selle. Attrapant le licol qu'il avait laissé à Ambra de sa main droite, il la guida vers son conseiller. Malgré sa peur, la jument avança docilement, plaçant toute sa confiance en Tsuna. Le parrain lui demanda gentiment tout en caressant son encolure de ne pas bouger puis il se dirigea vers Luna et Basil.

**Tsuna**: Alors tout va comme tu veux ?

**Basil**: C'est ça moque toi, tu vois bien que non, il faut dire il y a tellement de cordes et de lanières et de je ne sais même pas quoi !

**Tsuna**: Laisse moi faire va. Pauvre Luna si tu l'avais montée comme ça elle se serait retrouvée toute courbaturée.

Le parrain arrangea l'équipement de la jument puis tendit les rennes à son conseiller qui les accepta volontiers en grognant un "**Arigato...**", les joues joliment colorées, honteux d'avoir été aidé. Tsuna remercia Dieu d'avoir fait en sorte que Basil se tourne assez rapidement car il ne vit pas la magnifique couleur écrevisse qui avait assailli ses joues. Décidément, même son conseiller voulait le tuer ! Inconsciemment mais quand même. Tsuna reprit ses esprits et ignora le hennissement moqueur de Devil qui passait juste derrière.

**Tsuna**: Bon on y va ?

**Basil**: Je t'attends.

**Tsuna**: C'est parti alors !

Tsuna observa son conseiller monter sur Luna avant de grimper a son tour sur Ambra, au cas où en plus de ne pas savoir seller il ait des problèmes pour monter, mais apparemment il était plus a l'aise sur un cheval qu'à côté pour le préparer. Il esquissa un sourire en le voyant donner une douce caresse à Luna qui hennit joyeusement et fit un pas de côté tout en montant sur Ambra qui tourna sa tête vers lui et le dévisagea de ses beaux yeux dorés. Il se pencha et l'embrassa juste entre les deux yeux, la faisant loucher. Il savait qu'elle avait comprit qu'il en pinçait pour Basil, Devil aussi d'ailleurs, mais elle au moins ne se moquait pas de lui. Il donna donc un très léger coup de talon et la jument se mit à avancer lentement pour rejoindre Luna et prendre la tête.

Ils s'enfoncèrent au pas dans la forêt puis une fois le manoir hors de vue, Tsuna annonça à Basil qu'ils allaient passer à la vitesse supérieure. Une fois l'accord de ce dernier reçu, il murmura "**Trotto !**" dans un parfait italien puis releva son corps afin de se pencher vers l'avant pour ne pas gêner sa partenaire dans son trot. Basil n'eut aucun mal à suivre le mouvement, ayant souvent fait des missions à cheval, de plus Luna était vraiment agréable et savait s'adapter en fonction de son cavalier.

Ils trottèrent un petit moment et arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la forêt, dans une clairière où l'herbe était belle et fraiche et où un petit lac s'étendait vers leur droite.

**Tsuna**: On va s'arrêter pour les faire boire un peu.

**Basil**: D'accord, pas de problèmes, je commençais à avoir mal aux cuisses et aux fesses à rester dans cette position.

Tsuna faillit tomber de son cheval en entendant ça car la phrase avait pour lui un double sens énorme. Ambra l'aida à reprendre son équilibre d'un coup de tête, lui évitant ainsi de finir sur son derrière. Le parrain la remercia d'une caresse sur la tempe puis l'entraina vers le petit lac ou elle s'abaissa afin de se désaltérer, vite rejoint par Luna qui se plaça quelques décimètres plus loin pour lui laisser l'espace nécessaire. Tsuna s'accroupit près de l'eau et plongea ses mains dans le liquide transparent afin de s'asperger le visage. Seulement il ne prit pas en compte les hennissements nerveux de Ambra et sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arriva, se retrouva la tête la première dans l'eau. Il émergea facilement, ayant pied, et observa d'un air blasé un Basil mort de rire plié en deux qui pointait un doigt vers lui.

**Basil**: Ah ah ah ! T'as vraiment rien vu venir !

**Tsuna**: Tu vas voir toi !

**Basil**: Et tu comptes faire comment ?

Tsuna esquissa un sourire mauvais et émit un léger sifflement. L'instant d'après, Basil se retrouvait à barboter avec lui, poussé par Ambra qui avait bien suivit la demande de son cavalier et piaffait joyeusement sur place en voyant le sourire du Parrain. Le conseiller dégagea sa mèche droite qui lui barrait la vue puis fixa Tsuna d'un visage impassible avant d'exploser de rire avec ce dernier.

Après avoir fait une petit bataille d'eau dans le lac, ils sortirent tous les deux et Tsuna crut qu'il allait s'évanouir en voyant Basil ouvrir sa chemise et la retirer afin de la tordre pour qu'elle sèche plus vite. Il fit de même en tentant, en vain, de ne pas regarder le torse de son conseiller puis, voyant que Basil s'allongeait dans l'herbe en écartant les bras et en soupirant du bien être d'un bonheur rare dans le monde de la mafia, il s'installa a ses côtés après avoir intimé aux juments de rester dans les environs.

**Basil**: Ça fait du bien un peu de soleil.

**Tsuna**: Oui surtout que ces temps-ci on n'en a pas eu beaucoup.

**Basil**: Oui ça c'est parce que Hibari-dono est parti, quand il est là, il y a toujours plein de nuages.

**Tsuna**: Si on suit ton raisonnement, vu que Takeshi est rentré, il va pleuvoir.

**Basil**: S'il pleut avant qu'on rentre, j'étripe Yamamoto-dono en rentrant !

**Tsuna**: Mais oui, mais oui.

**Basil**: Tu te moques encore !

**Tsuna**: Pardon, pardon !

**Basil**: Hm. Bon on fait un petit somme ?

**Tsuna**: Si tu veux, de toute façon il doit être pas loin de 14h00 alors on a le temps.

Tsuna sourit doucement en voyant son ami passer son bras droit derrière sa tête afin de se faire un support avant de fermer les yeux pour profiter d'une petite sieste. Tsuna hésita longuement à écouter son cœur puis finalement il céda puis se rapprocha de Basil afin de s'allonger a côté de lui et de poser sa tête sur le ventre de son conseiller. Il le sentit sursauter légèrement et crut l'avoir brusqué mais il fut rassuré quand il le sentit se détendre à nouveau. Il passa alors son bras droit sur la taille de son homologue et fut agréablement surpris de sentir une main se perdre dans ses cheveux encore un peu mouillés avant de commencer à bouger en une douce caresse. Tsuna n'osa ni bouger ni parler de peur de casser ce moment entre lui et Basil, il ferma les yeux et se reposa sans pour autant s'endormir tout en profitant de la sensation du ventre de son ami contre sa joue. Il décala légèrement son visage vers le bas en sentant un frisson dans son dos et se releva entièrement en entendant le rire de Basil, se retrouvant à moitié sur son conseiller, le bas de son corps à côté de la taille de son conseiller et ses deux mains de part et d'autres de ses épaules tandis qu'un bras passait devant lui, relié a la main qui se trouvait encore dans ses cheveux. Il questionna Basil du regard sur le pourquoi de son rire.

**Basil**: Ton souffle et tes cheveux m'ont chatouillé.

Tsuna ne put empêcher ses joues de chauffer et son cœur de s'accélérer en voyant le sourire sincère de son conseiller et son regard océan le fixer comme si il déchiffrait tout en lui.

**Basil**: Tsuna ? Ça va ?

Le Parrain ne put retenir plus longtemps ce qu'il ressentait et se baissa afin de rapprocher ses lèvres de celles de Basil. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, Tsuna fermait les yeux tandis que Basil semblait un peu perdu quand soudain une explosion retentit et les fit sursauter tout les deux. Le Decimo se releva en vitesse et se tourna afin de cacher son teint cramoisi puis s'avança vers Ambra dont il saisit les rennes.

**Tsuna**: On va voir ce qui ce passe !

**Basil**: D'accord !

Tsuna était à la fois déçu et heureux que Basil ne lui pose aucune question et il remerciait la naïveté de ce dernier. Il se remit en selle après avoir renfilé sa chemise puis ils partirent au galop, empruntant un chemin différent de celui qu'ils avaient pris a l'allée et qui était plus court. Tsuna pesta intérieurement et se jura de rayer définitivement l'existence de celui ou ceux qui l'avaient dérangé. Ambra émit un hennissement inquiet en sentant l'aura noir qui se propageait autour de son cavalier, ce qui fit reprendre ses esprits à Tsuna qui donna une tape amicale sur l'encolure de sa jument et reprit les rennes, passant à la vitesse supérieure.

* * *

**Akisa**: Voili voilou ! Avant toute chose je remercie _Mallow_ (**Anne O'Neem**) et _Sempaï_ (**Amabaile**) d'avoir lu, re-lu, corriger et re-corriger ce qui se trouve ci-dessus et qui était a l'origine un gros paquet de fautes d'orthographes !

**Bel**: Ushishishi~

**Akisa: **Quoi ?

**Bel: **Le Prince pense que tu devrait mieux apprendre tes leçons de Français !

**Akisa**: Oui et bien tes conseils princier tu peut te les foutre la ou je pense !

**Bel**: Ushishishi~ Que de grossierté pour une paysanne !

**Akisa**: De quoi ? Tu vas voir toi si je suis une paysanna ! _*lui cours après*_

**Bel**: _*s'enfuit*_ Ushishishi~

**Akisa**: Ah ! N'oubliez pas, une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! _*cours après Belphegor*_ Reviens ici ! Et arrête de rire !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre:** _Comment résumé 5 ans en 8 jours._

**Rating:** M (Ne vous exiter pas, toujours rien de bien concret dans ce chapitre ! xD )

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Couple:** Tsuna/Basil ou 8427.

**Disclaimer:** Le manga, l'anime et les persos ne m'apparitennent toujours pas ! Sinon Reborn serait classer dans la catégorie "Yaoi +18" et toutes les scènes qu'on ne voit pas seraient... tous sauf innocentes ! *rire de yaoiste perverse et mégalomane*

**Blablatage de l'autateur (Moi): **Alors, je dédie ce chapitre à Eric-san, parce qu'il à fait une fic TsunaBasil ! Il contribu aussi à l'augmentation de la population ! Il mérite de gros applaudissements ! Aller tout le monde, on remercie Eric-san ! *tape dans ses mains* Voila voila ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire... Sinon... Enjoy ?

* * *

Après quelques petite minute de galop allonger, il eurent le Manoir en visuel. Tsuna fit signe a Basil tout en lui indiquant la direction de l'entrée principale du Manoir.

**Basil**: Ont va pas déposer Luna et Ambra au pré d'abord ?

**Tsuna**: Pas le temps, et puis en t'en fait pas elles nous attendront devant.

Ils descendirent donc de leur montures, les laissant devant les escaliers qui menait a l'entrée. Ils coururent tout en cherchant la source du bruit qui se révéla venir de la salle de conférence. Ils s'y rendirent et Tsuna essaya par tout les moyens de garder son calme. Mukuro se tenait juste devant lui, trident a la main, sourire moqueur a l'appui et tourner vers Hibari qui lui lançait son "regard-de-la-mort-qui-mord-à-mort-par-la-pensée", ses tonfas sortie et l'Hibird sur l'épaule. Si ce n'était que ça, mais les deux gardiens avaient déjà fait pas mal de grabuge, la salle était sans dessus dessous, les écrans qui servait a contacter les Vongolas hors du manoir étaient tous a terre alors qu'ils avaient été livrer il y a à peine une semaine et les meubles en marbre étaient en morceaux plus ou moins volumineux ou retournés au mieux.

La ça allait chier... Déjà, depuis quand il était rentre ces deux-là ? Mukuro était censer entrainer son élève et Hibari être retourner a Namimori. Ils se foutaient vraiment de lui, si ses gardiens cherchaient les embrouilles, il allait leur en donner. Il passa donc en Hyper-mode, depuis le temps il n'avait plus besoin de ses pilules, et darda un regard noir (**Akisa**: Comment ça il peut pas parce que ses yeux sont oranges en Hyper-mode ? Un peu d'imagination voyons mes amis !) sur les deux empêcheurs de batifoler ce qui les fit se figer tout les deux. Avec le temps, Hibari et Mukuro avaient compris qu'énerver le petit Boss n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Mais leur rivalité avait reprit le dessus et comme ont leur avait dit que Tsuna était partit en balade avec son conseiller, ils pensaient enfin pouvoir se défouler sans avoir peur des représailles.

Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas prit en compte le fait que leurs combats faisaient encore plus de bruits que leurs ébats et qu'en plus de cela la salle de conférence n'était pas insonorisée. Si en plus on ajoutait l'hyper-intuition de Tsuna, cela donnait quelque chose dans le genre "**Il-est-temps-de-faire-nos-prières-et-de-déguerpir-si-ont-ne-veut-pas-mourir**". Mais on parle d'Hibari et Mukuro, ne l'oublions pas, et donc de leur fierté sans borne. Alors, au lieu de partir et de sauver leur vie comme quelqu'un de censer le ferait, d'ailleurs les gens censer se faisait de plus en plus rare chez les Vongolas, ils firent selon leurs envies et leur caractère.

**Mukuro**: Kufufu~ Tu es rentrer bien vite, Tsunayoshi !

**Hibari**: ...

**Mukuro**: Alors qu'on s'amusait si bien, moi et ma petite alouette.

**Hibari:** Si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça je te mord à mort, ananas herbivore.

**Mukuro**: Tu préfères mon petit hérisson peut-être ? Kufufu~

Basil avait bien remarquer l'aura noire grandissante de Tsuna et il savait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour que les deux gardiens s'en aillent sinon le Parrain ne répondrait plus de rien.

**Basil**: Euh... Hibari-dono, Mukuro-dono, vous devriez partir vous ne croyez pas ?

**Hibari**: Pas avant d'avoir mordu a m...

Hibari trouva plus sage de se taire en voyant la veine qui palpitait a la tempe de son "**Boss-mais-pas-Boss-en-même-temps**" et se tourna afin de quitter la pièce, un air supérieur sur le visage qui dissimulait assez bien son inquiétude quand a sa durée de vie future si il restait dans la salle. Mukuro, en bon petit Seme qui adorait sa petite alouette, le suivit tout en sifflotant un air qui rappelait étrangement sa chara song, "**Kufufu no fu**".

**Mukuro**: Arivedercci Piccolo Boss !

Tsuna n'en pouvait plus, mais comment ces deux la avaient-ils pu faire autant de dégâts alors que le Parrain n'était partit que depuis une petite heure... Il ne les comprendrait jamais, toujours à se battre alors qu'à chaque fois ils finissaient soit a égalité, exténués tout deux ou alors interrompus par quelqu'un, souvent lui-même d'ailleurs. C'était trop demander qu'ils aillent se battre dehors et loin du Manoir ? Apparemment oui... Tsuna fit disparaitre la flamme a son front et soupira d'exaspération et de déception, son après-midi avec Basil était foutue. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule tout en lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

**Basil**: Ils ne retiendront jamais la leçon hein ?

**Tsuna**: Ils sont désespérants... Si ils continuent je crois que je vais sauter du toit...

**Basil**: Je trouve que c'est pas très glorieux tout ça, se pendre c'est mieux non ?

**Tsuna**: Ano...

**Basil**: Je plaisante ne t'en fais pas ! Et puis je sais que tu n'es pas sérieux.

**Tsuna**: Évidemment, ça les rendrais trop heureux de pouvoir enfin se battre sans que je les dérange ! Je leur ferait pas ce plaisir !

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent a rire puis Tsuna appela les domestiques présents aux alentours afin qu'ils nettoient un peu la pièce et replace les meubles non endommagés après avoir jeter ceux maintenant inutilisables. Le Parrain s'excusa auprès d'eux et les remercia puis, après avoir été ramenés les juments au pré et les avoir desceller, il entraina Basil dans son bureau pour boire un thé, enfin un chocolat chaud pour lui en l'occurrence. Mais aussi pour lui parler des vacances car avec tout ça il n'avait pas eut le temps... Basil s'assit dans le canapé devant la table basse en verre qui était présente dans la partie gauche du bureau du Parrain et observa le dit Parrain verser le thé qu'il venait de préparer avec assurance.

Le conseiller se dit que Tsuna avait bien changer depuis la première fois ou ils s'étaient rencontrés. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant le Decimo se précipiter vers le téléphone qui sonnait juste après avoir déposer devant lui une tasse de thé. Il porta le breuvage a ses lèvres tout en se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient traverser pour en arriver a ce calme rassurant puis soupira de bien être en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le dossier du canapé après avoir reposer sa tasse sur la table. Il aurait put s'endormir, déçu d'avoir été déranger dans sa sieste avec le Parrain dans la clairière, mais Tsuna vint s'asseoir en face de lui en s'excusant auprès de lui pour le téléphone.

**Tsuna**: C'était Hayato qui voulait savoir si tout allait bien... Il est vraiment pas possible celui la. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

**Basil**: C'est rien ne t'en fais pas ! Sinon, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

**Tsuna**: Hm ?

**Basil**: Et bien, c'est pas tout les jours que tu m'invite a prendre le thé dans ton bureau.

Tsuna détourna le regard tout en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et se mit a réfléchir. Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça... Le petit entrainement qu'il avait fait ce matin en récitant le petit discours qu'il avait écrit la veille a la photo de son conseiller qu'il avait sur sa table de nuit n'avait finalement servit a rien. Il reposa son regard sur son conseiller qui attendait bien sagement puis se lança.

**Tsuna**: En fait, tu sais je t'avais parler des vacances que je compte prendre bientôt ?

**Basil**: Hm, si je me souviens bien tu n'avais pas encore choisis ou tu voulais aller.

**Tsuna**: Oui, mais je me suis décider, j'irais a Paris.

**Basil**: Ah ! Une très belle ville d'après ce que m'as dit Dino-dono !

**Tsuna**: Oui il m'en a parler aussi, c'est d'ailleurs Dino qui as réserver mon hôtel.

**Basil**: Tant mieux. J'espère que ces vacances te feront du bien !

**Tsuna**: J'espère aussi. Mais... Euh...

**Basil**: Oui ?

Allez, quelques petits mots, c'était pas si compliqué que ça non. Tsuna serra les dents et se dit qu'au pire de toute façon son conseiller rejetterais simplement sa proposition..

**Tsuna**: En fait j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi... A Paris.

**Basil**: Eh ? Pourquoi faire ?

**Tsuna**: Eh bien... Euh... C'est parce qu'en fait tu vois, comme Fuuta compte revenir au Manoir d'ici quelques jours, j'ai penser qu'il pourrait s'occuper d'une partie de ton travail avec les membres du CEDEF, ce qui te permettrais de prendre des vacances à toi aussi. Et puis tu pourrais découvrir Paris par la même occasion. Ah ah ah ah ah !

Gros mensonge. Tsuna savait très bien que ce n'était pas bien mais alors pas bien du tout de mentir, surtout à la personne qu'on aime le plus mais la, c'était une situation d'urgence. C'était soit il mentait et il y avait des chances que Basil accepte sois il était honnête et Basil ne viendrait pas. Il attendait maintenant la réponse.

**Basil**: Et bien, je pense que Fuuta-dono peut s'occuper de ça si le CEDEF lui donne un coup de main... Ce serait pour quand ?

**Tsuna**: Normalement demain matin...

**Basil**: Quoi ? Et tu m'as pas prévenu avant... Ah je vais avoir du mal a tout faire dans les temps...

**Tsuna**: Faire quoi ?

**Basil**: Bin ma valise pardi !

Le visage de Tsuna s'éclaira et il se leva d'un bond tout en regardant Basil. Il contourna la table et invita son conseiller a se lever, ce que ce dernier fit, puis il le serra dans ses bras tout en lui promettant qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser tout en rigolant. Basil resserra son étreinte avec un sourire puis se mit a rire avec son ami.

Le lendemain, l'avion dans lequel se trouvait le Parrain et son conseiller décollait pour la France. Ces vacances promettaient d'être géniales. Seulement, ce qui n'était pas prévu c'est...

**Tsuna**: Basil ! Tiens bon ! Ne meurs pas hein !

**Basil**: Tsu... Tsuna...

**Tsuna**: Basil ! Attends je vais chercher ce qu'il faut !

Oui, Tsuna n'avait pas prévu que Basil se ferait touché par... le mal de l'air... Son conseiller avait virer au blanc dés que l'avion avait décoller et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Tsuna revint en vitesse avec un verre d'eau et un somnifère qu'il donna a Basil qui but le contenu du verre pour faire passer le cachet. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil et sourit tout en rougissant en voyant son conseiller poser sa tête sur l'épaule du parrain avant de fermer doucement les yeux et de sombrer dans un sommeil forcé mais réparateur.

Il appela l'une des hôtesses de l'air qui s'affairait en prenant soin de satisfaire les besoins des passagers et lui demanda gentiment une couverture pour Basil. Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui dit qu'elle revenait sous peu. Une fois la couverture en place, il remercia la jeune femme et se permit lui aussi un instant de répit en se laissant aller aux bras de morphée.

Le voyage se passa relativement bien mis à part quelques turbulences qui avaient réveiller en sursaut le Parrain mais tout allait bien. L'avion amorçait sa descente pour l'aéroport Charles de gaule. Une fois l'engin au sol, Tsuna se dit qu'il était temps de réveiller son conseiller. Il se mit donc a le secouer gentiment tout en lui murmurant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il sourit en le voyant ouvrir les yeux, encore un peu endormit.

**Tsuna**: Allez Basil, debout, il faut sortir.

**Basil**: Hn... Dodo...

**Tsuna**: Je veux bien mais si tu te rendors ont repart pour un tour en avion.

A ces mots son conseiller se releva d'un bond et l'entraina a sa suite, ne voulant absolument pas remonter dans cet engin abominable qui avait bien faillit avoir raison de lui. Tsuna se laissa tirer en riant. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et Tsuna appela un taxi d'une cabine téléphonique mise a disposition des visiteurs. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se trouvaient dehors avec leur valises a attendre leur taxi qui ne tarda pas.

Tout en refermant la portière après être rentrer dans la voiture, Tsuna écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié une chose très importante. En effet, le jeune Parrain ne parlait pas un mot de Français, ni d'anglais d'ailleurs. Les deux seuls langues qu'il maitrisait était le japonais, sa langue maternelle et l'italien, car il en avait eut besoin pour les réunions avec les autres familles sans oublier que les Vongolas étaient à la base une famille Italienne, alors si leur Boss ne parlait pas la langue, imaginer un peu le tableau. Il décida donc de faire part de ce petit problème de rien du tout a Basil.

**Tsuna**: Euh...

**Basil**: Oui ?

**Tsuna**: Je parle pas français...

**Basil**: Moi non plus.

**Tsuna**: Ni anglais...

**Basil**: Ah par contre pour l'anglais je me débrouille pas trop mal !

Tsuna regarda son ami les larmes aux yeux et lui déclara (**Akisa**: Non pas sa flamme, c'est pas pour tout de suite ça !) qu'il était le meilleur et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans lui. Basil lui répondit par un beau sourire puis s'adressa au chauffeur après avoir demander le nom de l'hôtel a Tsuna qui n'était autre que le Millennium. Tsuna observa avec admiration son conseiller s'exprimer dans un anglais parfait, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir car il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot, avec le vieil homme souriant qui leur servait de chauffeur. Après que les indications aient été données, le chauffeur démarra la voiture et mis la radio. Tsuna ne comprenait pas un traitre mot des chansons ou des dialogues entre les deux, il avait en revanche déceler que le mot « Eru Te Elu De » (**Akisa**: Pour ce qui seraient long a la détente, RTL2 !).

Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes de trajet, le vieil homme arrêta le taxi devant l'hôtel des deux jeunes gens. Basil se remit alors a parler avec lui et lui paya la course avec une partie de l'argent liquide en euros que le jeune Parrain avait été changer quelques jours avant le voyage. Le chauffeur les aida a sortir les valises du coffre et leur fis un signe d'au revoir de la main alors qu'il reprenait la route, sans doute pour aller chercher d'autres personnes ayant besoin elles aussi de ses services.

Tsuna se tourna et observa l'hôtel, il sentit presque sa mâchoire se décrocher. Lui qui pensait être habitué question luxe avec le Manoir Vongola, il s'était trompé lourdement. Il entendit Basil rire en le voyant littéralement en extase devant le bâtiment, et encore, ce n'était que la façade. Tsuna se demanda comment pouvait bien être l'intérieur. Il se dit que sa question ne resterait sans doute pas bien longtemps sans réponse car déjà le maître d'hôtel vint les accueillir et ils lui confièrent leurs bagages qu'il déposa habillement, comme nullement gêné par le poids des deux énormes valises, sur le chariot destiner a cet usage.

Le Parrain laissa son conseiller externe régler les formalités avec le gérant, étant le seul a parler anglais, et pris le temps de détailler les lieux en attendant. Le sol était de couleur caramel, visiblement très bien lustrés car Tsuna put voir son propre reflet dedans, et les mur de couleurs crème parsemés de quelques répliques de tableaux très connus. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une magnifique composition florale posée sur une petite table, cette dernière elle même posée au centre d'un tapis noir ébène d'environ un mètre carré. D'un côté, il y avait quelques canapés ou des personnes, surement des clients, étaient assise soit a lire le journal ou a parler entre elles. Et de l'autre côté se trouvait un grand aquarium ou nageait avec grâce des poissons exotiques. Tsuna émit un petit rire discret en voyant une petite fille toute emmitouflée dans une grande écharpe en laine, qui devait surement appartenir a l'un de ses parents, grimpée sur sa valise, les mains collées sur la vitre de l'aquarium qui poussait des "**Whao !**".

Le jeune Parrain pensa aller la saluer mais il se dit qu'elle devait être française et ne comprendrait donc pas grand chose à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Et puis de toute façon, Basil venait de l'appeler pour lui signaler qu'il avait quelque chose a lui dire avant qu'ils ne se rendent aux chambres. Se rapprochant de lui, Tsuna remarqua le léger air gêner qu'abordait son ami.

**Tsuna**: Qu'est ce qu'il y à ?

**Basil**: Et bien en fait tu vois c'est un hôtel très connu et donc très demander donc...

**Tsuna**: Ne me dit pas qu'il n'y à plus de chambre, Dino avait réserver pourtant !

**Basil**: Non ce n'est pas ça, mais, un client habitué et très... hum...

**Tsuna**: Friqué ?

**Basil**: Euh, oui on peut dire ça comme ça. Enfin donc ce client a demander une suite, et les deux seules qui restaient étaient celles que Dino-dono avait louer pour nous.

**Tsuna**: Hm...

**Basil**: Mais il en reste une, seulement je... Enfin, c'est une chambre qui ne comporte qu'un lit double et donc j'ai penser que tu...

**Tsuna** *ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase*: Mais ce n'est rien ça ! Au contraire ça n'en sera que plus amusant et puis de toute façon, a quoi bon dormir seul dans un lit de trois mètres de large !

**Basil**: Oui c'est sur qu'au niveau de la taille du lit tu marque un point...

**Tsuna**: Alors c'est régler, allons-y !

Et le Decimo se hâta vers l'ascenseur pour que son conseiller ne voit pas le grand sourire béat et la légère rougeur sur ses joues qui s'étaient installés sur son visage. Il se dit qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne quelque notions d'anglais pour pouvoir remercier ce client grâce à qui il allait pouvoir se rapprocher de Basil encore plus qu'il ne l'avait espérer. Déjà dans la cabine, il appuya sur le bouton qui permettait de retenir la fermeture des portes envoyant son conseiller courir vers lui en lui criant de l'attendre, suivit du maître d'hôtel et de leur bagages, heureusement que la cabine était grande.

Durant le trajet en ascenseur, il se força a ne pas rougir comme une tomate bien mure en se rappelant de ce que lui avait dit Dino une fois, sur le fait que la majorité des hommes et des femmes avaient pour fantasmes de "le" faire dans un ascenseur. Mais il n'était pas comme ça, il ne voulait pas juste avoir Basil dans son lit, d'ailleurs cette étape le rendait nerveux. Oui, il était puceau, et il ne comptait ni le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que son conseiller pour le "fun", ni presser les choses car lui-même n'était pas sur de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout sans mourir de honte en chemin. Non, il ne voulait pas d'une relation basé sur le sexe. Lui au contraire préférait les marques d'affection comme un câlin entre deux réunions, un baiser voler dans les couloirs ou encore des doigts entrelacés a l'abri des regards indiscrets. D'ailleurs il voulait a tout pris se déclarer de façon a ce que Basil comprenne qu'il l'aimait réellement et non pas pour son physique, et puis quoi encore, il n'était pas comme Lussuria lui !

Il pensa aux relations qu'entretenait ses connaissances, par exemple le lien Mukuro/Hibari. Ces derniers parlaient plutôt d'un lien basé sur la confiance mais les regards doux que lançait l'illusionniste à l'ex-préfet qui lui répondait par un très léger sourire montraient qu'il y avait quand même un amour passionné qui reliait ces deux-là. Ensuite venait Xanxus et Squalo, eux privilégiaient le sport de chambre a l'amour mais certains gestes de la part du Boss de la Varia envers son second montrait quand même une attention qu'ils devaient sans doute tentés de cachés. Décidément le jeune parrain n'arriverait jamais a comprendre ces deux-là, pourquoi tentaient-ils de paraitre froid l'un envers l'autre alors que ça ne devait faire que les blesser. Mais Tsuna ne retint pas la remarque car il était sans doute le plus pitoyable a ce niveau la, cinq ans qu'il était raide dingue de son conseiller et cinq ans qu'il cachait cet amour tabou. Mais cette semaine, tout allait changer, il se promit qu'au retour, Basil connaitrait ses sentiments a son égard.

La sonnerie caractéristiques des ascenseurs retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent, ce qui fit émergé le Decimo de ses pensées. Il sourit nerveusement en se grattant la nuque quand il vit le regard intrigués que lui lançait Basil. En sortant de la cabine métallique, il prit compte de la beauté des lieux, les mur était de couleurs crèmes rayés de blanc, le sol quant à lui, était bordeaux et les portes des nombreuses chambres que l'on pouvait observer le long de ce couloir qui semblait s'étendre a l'infini étaient blanches. Le maître d'hôtel leur fit signe de le suivre et les conduisit a leur chambre. Basil passa devant, de suite suivit pas Tsuna qui sentit les battements de son cœur accélérés la cadence en s'imaginant déjà ce soir ou il pourrait dormir près de son ami, sentir sa respiration régulière qui agirait sur lui comme une berceuse et pouvoir observer les traits fins encore un peu adolescents détendus par le sommeil tout en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas le réveiller.

Alors qu'il laissait ses pensées dérivées, il faillit rentrer dans le dos de Basil qui s'était arrêtés sans prévenir devant la chambre qui allait être la leur pour les huit prochains jours.

La chambre numéro 2784.

* * *

**Akisa**: Voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que ceux d'avant !

**Mukuro**: Kufufu~

**Akisa**: Quoi ?

**Mukuro**: Je suis venu te prévenir que ta vie va finir dans peu de temps.

**Akisa**: Hm ? Pourquoi ?

**Mukuro**: Ma petite Alouette n'a pas vraiment apprécier le fait que tu dises que notre relation était basé sur la confiance.

**Akisa**: Mais... mais c'est la vérité vraie !

**Mukuro**: Oya oya, ce cher petit Kyoya refuses toujours d'admettre qu'il se ramoli à mes côtés !

**Akisa**: Ah... Bin en tout cas merci d'être venu me prévenir !

**Mukuro**: Kufufu~ Mais c'est tout à fait normal vu que tu parles de la vraie relation entre moi et Kyo dans ton histoire !

**Hibari** *qui venait d'arriver*: Vous deux... Je vais...

**Mukuro**: Mon petit hérisson~

**Akisa**: La petite Alouette de Muku-chi~

**Hibari**: *une veine sur la tempe* ... Kamikorosu !

**Mukuro**: Kufufu~ Il serait temps non ?

**Akisa**: Oui ! Fuyons~ *cours avec Mukuro le plus loin possible de Hibari* Bye Bye !

**Hibari**: *les poursuit*

**Réponses aux review:**

**parce-que-moi**: Merci de ta review chère parce-que-toi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Bisous~

**Koko-chan**: Voila la suite que tu voulais tellement x) ! En espérant que tu aimera et que mes persos ne sont pas trop OOC ! Mais bon de toute façon vu qu'on ne connait pas vraiment le caractère de Basil TYL, on ne peut rien me reprocher ! Nyahaha~ Chu~ Ta Chibi-Kero.

**Ann O'Neem**: Mallow ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaises ! Pour l'innocence de Basil, je crois que ça va rester encore un petit peu x) Mais ne t'en fais pas, bientôt... Sois patiente ma Mallow ! Kissu~ Ton petit Hibird.

**La Mamarazzi**: Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes... Je pense que dans ce chapitre il y en aura quand même pas mal... Surtout les à/a ! Mais bon, comme je suis... euh... nulle en ortho bah... Voila ! Pour la naïveté de Basil, moi, c'est comme ça que je l'aime, je n'oblige personne à adhérer (comme la patte à fixe 8D /SBAF/) à mon truc. Mais étant donner le nombre de fois ou il se fait avoir dans le passé ! Sinon pour la balade à cheval, oui c'est un peu cliché mais c'était marrant à écrire x) Pardonnes moi il faut toujours que mon amour pour les animaux revienne au trot (ce qui est l'cas de le dire) dans mes fics ! Sinon merci encore pour ta review ! Bye~


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre:** _Comment résumé 5 ans en 8 jours._

**Rating:** M (Ça avance doucement, mais toujours pas de lemon, désolée w)

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Couple:** Tsuna/Basil ou 8427.

**Disclaimer:** Le manga, l'anime et les persos ne m'apparitennent toujours pas ! Sinon Reborn serait classer dans la catégorie "Yaoi +18" et toutes les scènes qu'on ne voit pas seraient... tous sauf innocentes ! *rire de yaoiste perverse et mégalomane*

**Blablabla de... Moi ! : **Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard, vous pouvez me jeter tout ce que vous voulez (De toute façon Mukuro me protège, ouais, il attend de pied ferme son lemon avec Hibari~) et donc je m'excuse une nouvelle fois ! Je me met à genoux devant vous pour me faire pardonnez et je me frappe la tête par terre même que ça fait mal. Bien sûr je ne vous appellerais pas Juudaime, ça ne collerais pas au truc, mais Ô pitié Lecteur/Lectrice-sama, pardonnez moi ! Sur ce bonne lecture~

* * *

Tsuna suivit Basil à l'intérieur de la chambre tout en saluant le maître d'hôtel qui retournait à la réception après avoir déposé leurs valises dans un coin de la pièce. Le parrain sentit le sang monter à ses joues en voyant le lit double aux draps noirs brillant, sans doute de la soie, qui ressortaient très bien avec les murs de couleurs crèmes et le parquet clair. Dino n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, il allait encore se faire engueuler par Verde qui ne supportait pas qu'on gaspille de l'argent alors que lui en avait besoin pour ses recherches afin d'améliorer les boites armes et puis Mammon allait tout simplement l'enterrer vivant.

Alors que Tsuna réfléchissait à un moyen de sauver le Cavallone, une mélodie le tira de ses pensées. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant qu'il s'agissait du téléphone de Basil et que la musique qui lui servait de sonnerie n'était autre que l'Hymne de Namimori. Le conseiller décrocha en fronçant les sourcils à l'intention du parrain pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas très content qu'on se foute de sa sonnerie. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute, à lui, si Hibari avait trouver son téléphone et effacer toutes les musiques qu'il contenait, n'y laissant que celle la, obligeant donc le jeune châtain à la mettre en sonnerie principale.

**Basil**: -Moshi moshi ?

-Basil ? C'est Takeshi !

-Ohayo Yamamoto-dono ! C'est rare que tu appelles.

-Ah ah, bah c'est-à-dire que ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends devant ton bureau pour te

faire mon rapport.

-Ah merde... ! Euh... Pardon ! Désolé Yamamoto-dono, j'ai oublié de te prévenir que je

partais à Paris avec Tsuna...

-A Paris ? La chance ?

-Oui, tu m'en veux pas trop j'espère... ?

-Non non t'inquiètes pas, je vais pouvoir aller rejoindre Hayato !

-Tu passeras le bonjour de ma part et de celle de Tsuna à Gokudera-dono !

-J'y manquerais pas ! Bon je raccroche il va falloir que je cours !

-Ah... ? Pourquoi ?

-Hibari m'a trouvé, et il a vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur...

-D'accord. Sayonara Yamamoto-dono !

-Jaa nee ! Profites bien ! Ah ! Attend Hibari ! Calme toi on peut s'arran...

-... Bip... bip... bip...

**Tsuna**: C'était Takeshi ?

**Basil**: Oui, j'avais oublié de le prévenir que je partais.

**Tsuna**: Ah.

**Basil**: C'est quoi ce «Ah.» ? Tu pourrais paraître plus concerné c'est un peu de ta faute.

**Tsuna**: Ah ?

En voyant l'air hébété qu'affichait le Parrain, Basil ne put s'empêcher de rigoler tout en lui disant que ce n'était rien. Tsuna ne chercha pas plus loin et partie à la découverte de la chambre en retenant son envie de gamin d'école primaire de sauter sur le lit tant ce dernier paraissait moelleux et confortable. Il se dirigea vers la porte à droite qui se trouvait être la salle de bain. Il écarquilla les yeux après avoir ouvert la porte, devant lui se trouvait un grand jacuzzi de couleur noir qui se mariait très bien avec les murs et le carrelage en damier noir et gris métallisé. En voyant le lavabo dans le coin de la pièce, le Parrain se demanda comment il pouvait l'actionner vu qu'il n'y avait pas de mitigeur, juste un tuyau argenté qui se tenait au dessus du lavabo en fonte noir.

Basil dut remarquer son air interrogateur car ce dernier vint passer sa main juste sous le tuyau, ce qui fit sortir l'eau du tube argenté. Le parrain compris alors le mécanisme, c'était un robinet a déclenchement par capteur électronique. Il ne dit rien quand son conseiller se mit à rire car lui aussi s'était moquer en entendant sa sonnerie, un prêté pour un rendu comme ont dit.

**Basil**: Ça m'étonne que tu n'ai pas remarqué de suite le système de fonctionnement.

**Tsuna**: Hm, ça doit être la fatigue...

Évidemment, le Parrain ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'en réalité il était tellement obnubilé par le fait qu'il allait dormir avec Basil ce soir qu'il n'arrivait plus a réfléchir correctement. Ça aurait parut suspect. Même plus que suspect. Le Decimo décida donc d'aller voir le salon, car oui, ce n'était pas une suite pour rien, il y avait aussi un salon. Il entra et ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration, bien que cela ressemblait plus a un «Fyuu~» car le Parrain ne savait pas siffler.

En effet, les murs étaient blanc cassé et le parquet de couleur marron. Au centre de la pièce se trouvais une table basse en verre posée sur un tapis blanc épais sur laquelle se trouvait un petit bonsaï dans un pot vert foncé, et aux extrémités du tapis, deux canapés de la même couleur que le parquet avec des coussins chocolats et anis. En face de la petite table basse se trouvait un écran plat noir laqué fixer au mur entouré de deux longues enceintes. A droite de la télé se trouvait une étagère remplie de livres avec à certains endroits toutes sortes de bibelots tous plus modernes les uns que les autres. Il y avait également une lampe halogène a côté du canapé de gauche et un ficus dans un coin de la pièce. La pièce se terminait sur une grand baie vitré qui s'étendait sur tout le mur du fond, ce qui fit sourire Tsuna en voyant le regard brillant de Basil qui adorait déjà le salon.

**Basil**: Dino-dono a bien choisi la chambre !

**Tsuna:** Je suis sur que tu préfère le salon à la chambre !

**Basil**: C'est vrai, je l'avoue ! Et puis le canapé m'a l'air confortable, au moins je pourrais dormir ici !

**Tsuna**: … Hein ?

**Basil**: Et bien oui ! Comme ça je ne te gênerais pas, tu peux prendre le lit !

Tsuna crut que sa mâchoire allait se fracasser sur le sol, grâce à Dieu ne sait quel client friqué, il avait réussi à obtenir le privilège, d'après lui ça en était un, de dormir aux côtés de son conseiller. Et il fallait que la gentillesse de ce dernier face des siennes pour l'empêcher de réaliser ce rêve... Tsuna tourna le pas et se dirigea vers la chambre.

**Basil**: Tsuna ? Où tu vas ?

**Tsuna**: Me pendre. Adieu.

**Basil**: Qu... QUOI ? Mais t'es complètement taré ! Hep, reviens ici !

Le parrain sentit les bras de Basil s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le corps de ce dernier se coller a son dos. Tsuna retint sa respiration et essaya de garder son self-contrôle du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Fiou, c'est bon, la surchauffe avait été évitée.

**Basil**: Ne redis plus jamais ça...

La voie de son conseiller lui fit l'effet d'une flèche glacée, elle tremblait et semblait sur le point de se casser. Tsuna sentit alors une sensation humide sur son épaule alors que son vis à vis posait sa tête sur cette dernière. Puis il comprit. Le fait était la, Basil était bel et bien en train de pleurer. Avant qu'il n'est pu lui demander la raison de ses larmes, le châtain (très) clair le devança.

**Basil**: Je... Je sais que tu disais surement ça pour plaisanter mais... Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que je ressentirais si tu disparaissais... Tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi.

Tsuna écarquilla violemment les yeux, même si ce n'était pas forcément de l'amour, son conseiller venait de lui avouer qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans lui, ça faisait déjà un grand pas de franchis. Il se dégagea alors de l'emprise des bras fins sur lui et se retourna pour prendre Basil dans ses bras. Il passa son bras gauche dans le dos du plus petit et sa main droite alla s'égarer dans ses cheveux dont l'odeur de vanille du shampoing le fit soupirer de bien être.

C'était décider, ça se jouait maintenant. Après l'avoir calmé, il lui dirait tout. Il attendit donc patiemment que son conseiller arrête de pleurer tout en lui caressant tendrement ses cheveux mi-longs. Et, lorsque son vis à vis fut apte a tenir une conversation sans verser de larmes, il se lança.

**Tsuna**: Tu sais Basil, il y à quelque chose que je dois te dire. En fait je-

**Basil**: Attends ! Si c'est un truc dans le genre « J'en est marre, je vais me pendre, ou me taper très fort la tête contre le mur je sais pas encore. » ne le dis pas ! Compris ?

**Tsuna**: Euh... Nan en fait c'est pas ça du tout...

**Basil**: Alors je t'écoute.

**Tsuna**: Et bien... Hum... Comment dire...

**Basil**: Dit le simplement je ne vais pas te manger.

Le jeune parrain ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça ne l'aurait pas vraiment déranger de se faire manger par son conseiller, au contraire même.

**Tsuna**: Plus facile a dire qu'à faire... Bon alors voilà, euh... Je t'aime... bien !

Première tentative : Échec.

**Basil**: Ah... Dans ce cas-

**Tsuna**: Non en fait attends !

**Basil**: Hm ?

Se concentrer... Inspirer, expirer... C'est parti !

**Tsuna**: Je... En fait je...

**Basil**: Oui ?

**Tsuna**: En fait je... C'est que... Tu... es aussi quelqu'un de très important pour moi...

Non vraiment c'était trop dur à dire, il soupira de frustration et se trouva pitoyable. Ne pas être capable d'avouer à la personne que l'on aime que l'on est amoureux d'elle justement, c'était franchement pitoyable, surtout à 19 ans. Encore les amours de jeunesse, à 14 ou 15 ans, comme avec Kyoko, ça se comprenait. Mais là...

**Basil**: J'en suis heureux.

Le jeune parrain baissa les yeux vers Basil et vit ce dernier se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma, complètement ramolli par le baiser. Ce dernier ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le conseiller ne se recule, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui s'affaissa quelque peu lorsqu'il remarqua la mine de son Boss, celui-ci semblait aux anges.

État actuel du cerveau de Sawada Tsunayoshi : Syntax error.

**Basil**: Tsuna ?

**Tsuna**: … Ce... C'était...

**Basil**: Hm ? C'était pour sceller le serment de notre amitié, c'est très répandu la où j'habite.

**Tsuna**: Ahbinçaalors...

Oui, le parrain était quelque peu sur le cul et à cours de mots, son vocabulaire s'était semble-t-il fait la malle aux Caraïbes avec le poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules depuis ces cinq dernières années pour vivre une idylle passionnée... Enfin idylle, c'était un bien grand mot étant donné que Basil avait fait ça en toute innocence.

**Basil**: Maintenant ne parles plus de te pendre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ce genre. Compris ?

**Tsuna**: Euh... Oui mais après ce que tu viens de faire et surtout ce que tu viens de dire j'ai encore plus envie d'aller sauter de l'arc de triomphe et-

Tsuna fut coupé pour la seconde fois de la journée en recevant le corps de son conseiller dans les bras. Ce n'était pas un rêve, son corps était bien la, juste devant lui, juste contre lui. Le jeune parrain voulut passer ses autour de la taille de son vis à vis mais se retint.

**Tsuna**: Basil ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Basil**: Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire d'accord ?

**Tsuna**: Oui je-

**Basil**: Tais toi. Juste tais toi et écoute.

**Tsuna**: ...

**Basil**: Ça va bientôt faire un an que j'ai remarqué que tu avais un comportement étrange. Au début je me disais que c'était peut-être juste une phase à passer due au stress que tu avait à cause de ton travail, la mafia, tout ça. Puis il y à quelques mois, je me suis rendue compte que tu n'avais cette attitude qu'avec moi. Au début j'ai pris du recul avec toi car je croyais que tu me voyais mal ou autre chose. Puis les allusions de Mukuro-dono et Hibari-dono m'ont fait comprendre peu à peu que c'était tout le contraire et que tu m'aimais vraiment. Tu sais bien à quel point ces deux-là ont du tact n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune parrain crut qu'il allait faire une syncope, son corps s'était figé, il avait l'impression de n'entendre plus que les battements désordonnés de son cœur dans la grande pièce qui constituait le salon. Tiens quels jolis rideaux, très beaux, très esthétique, élé... Oui bon ce n'était pas le moment de détailler des choses aussi futiles que des rideaux.

**Tsuna**: Je... C'est... Oui, je t'aime. Vraiment beaucoup. Désolé.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, après tout maintenant qu'il savait que Basil était au courant, à quoi bon faire un long discours qui ne servirait qu'à dégouter encore plus son conseiller ? Tsuna sentit les bras autour de son cou renforcer leur étreinte et il enlaça timidement la taille de son conseiller avant d'aller nicher sa tête dans les cheveux de ce dernier afin d'en respirer encore une fois l'odeur envoutante qui s'en dégageait.

**Basil**: Tu n'a pas à être désolé Tsu. C'est plutôt moi qui m'excuse. De n'avoir rien fait pour essayer de comprendre tes sentiments. Je ne peux pas te promettre de t'aimer autant que tu le fait dès maintenant mais peu à peu, je suis sûr que j'arriverais à te rendre tes sentiments. Une chose est certaine pour l'instant : Je t'aime énormément, et que ce soit de l'amour ou pas, je veux rester avec toi.

Le jeune parrain cru qu'il allait s'évanouir de bonheur, le petit discours de son conseiller avait tout chamboulé en lui, surtout ses sentiments envers ce dernier, ils étaient devenus encore plus fort. N'y tenant plus, après quelques minutes, il défit l'emprise de ses bras et attrapa le poignet de Basil en le tirant à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent bien vite a la chambre et, en voyant l'expression quelque peu apeurée de son vis à vis, Tsuna lui susurra qu'il n'avait rien a craindre et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Il sourit en le voyant se détendre puis l'entraîna vers le lit dans lequel il s'allongea à ses côtés après qu'ils aient retirés les vêtements gênant pour dormir, comme les chaussures, chaussettes, vestes et les bagues qu'ils posèrent sur la table de nuit, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. Même si ils n'étaient pas en mission, il y avait quelques familles mafieuses françaises qui pourrait tenter de s'en prendre au Vongola Decimo.

Le jeune parrain s'installa donc sous les couvertures sans lâcher une seule fois le poignet de Basil et le serra dans ses bras afin de se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il allait faire et que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve. Après toutes ses années à l'aimer en secret, plus si secrètement que ça depuis quelques temps, et à se taire de peur de le dégouter, il avait enfin réussi a se confesser et, le mieux, c'était que Basil avait accepté ses sentiments et les lui rendaient, même si ce n'était pas totalement.

Fin prêt, il écarta sa tête de celle de son homologue et se rapprocha lentement a nouveau afin que leurs lèvres se touchent. C'était un baiser chaste, leurs lèvres se touchaient simplement mais ce simple geste provoqua une douce décharge électrique dans la colonne vertébrale de Tsuna qui soupira d'aise dans le baiser, les lèvres de son compagnons était douces et sucrées, la sensation était bien mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il s'écarta un peu et sourit à Basil dont les joues s'étaient légèrement colorées elles aussi.

Le Decimo pensa à s'arrêter la pour aujourd'hui afin de ne pas brusquer son compagnon mais ce dernier en décida autrement et souda de nouveau ses lèvres à celles du parrain. Peut-être était-ce pour vérifier qu'il l'aimait vraiment dans ce sens-là. Tsuna ferma les yeux sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait et sourit dans le baiser en sentant les mains de son maintenant amant aller s'attacher dans son cou. Seulement cette fois-ci, il ne put s'en empêcher et il demanda timidement à approfondir en mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure de son conseiller qui ouvrit la bouche après quelques secondes d'hésitation et laissa sa langue se faire entrainer dans un ballet mené par sa jumelle.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques dizaines de secondes puis le jeune parrain enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Basil, il donna un léger baiser sur la carotide de ce dernier et sourit de toutes ses dents tant son bonheur était grand. Tsuna se redressa un peu et s'allongea sur le dos, attirant l'autre à lui. Le conseiller externe hésita un peu mais posa sa tête contre le torse de son Boss. Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses yeux se fermer, bercé par les battements du cœur de son oreiller du moment. Il se cala plus encore contre le corps collé au sien et laissa son esprit dérivé vers les limbes du sommeil.

Tsuna sourit en entendant la respiration de Basil se faire plus calme et régulière, signe qu'il venait de s'endormir. Il déplaça tout doucement sa main droite qui passait sous le cou de son conseiller et se mit à caresser tendrement ses cheveux châtains clairs. Il était heureux, tout simplement. Bien sûr il stressait plus qu'il ne devrait et appréhendait pour la suite des... évènements. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à rougir comme une vierge effarouchée en pensant à l'acte. Bien sur, la théorie ne lui était pas inconnue. Mais, en revanche, pour la pratique... Le jeune parrain avait décidé de garder sa première fois précieusement et s'était juré qu'il ne l'aurait qu'avec Basil. Et bien il avait tenu sa promesse. Seulement il avait peur que son futur amant ait déjà eut une relation de ce genre avec quelqu'un, homme ou femme, et qu'il se retrouve bête à être le seul encore vierge.

**Basil**: Hn...

Il sursauta en entendant le gémissement de déplaisir de son compagnon et remarqua qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop serré la main qu'il avait mise dans le cuir chevelu de l'endormi. Il reprit donc une douce caresse dans les cheveux mi-longs et fut rassuré en voyant un sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de son vis à vis. Tout en continuant le mouvement de sa main, en n'oubliant pas de s'assurer de ne pas lui faire mal, il repensa à toutes ces fois où, devant son miroir, il avait avoué ses sentiments à l'égard de Basil à son reflet. Ou encore quand il avait essayé de lui écrire une lettre qu'il avait d'ailleurs déchiré juste après avoir fermé l'enveloppe, ne trouvant pas le courage de la poster. Il en avait presque honte, de toutes ces fois où il avait été sur le point de le faire, et où il n'avait finalement rien fait du tout. Mais le moment où il s'était sentit le plus pitoyable, c'était sûrement quand Hibari lui avait dit que pour quelqu'un que tout le monde disait «honnête», il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi être fier. Pourtant il était habitué, depuis le temps, aux répliques désagréables de son gardien du nuage. Mais celle-ci l'avait transpercée d'une façon telle qu'elle avait atteint ses sentiments, pourtant bien caché dans la prison qu'était devenu petit à petit son cœur au cours des cinq dernières années. Et cette prison venait de s'ouvrir, ayant trouvé sa clé. Cette dernière se trouvait juste en face du Decimo, le si joli sourire de Basil l'avait libéré d'un poids considérable et son amour avait permis à Tsuna de ne plus douter de lui.

Alors que le jeune parrain sombrait lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée, partant rejoindre son compagnon au pays des rêves, il se dit qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il remercie Hibari un jour. Car ci celui-ci ne l'avait pas provoqué, il n'aurait pas réussi à se convaincre lui-même qu'il fallait qu'il se batte et ce qu'il ressentait serait resté pour toujours au plus profond de lui, dans la forteresse incassable et impénétrable de son âme. Non, vraiment, il avait honte de l'avouer, mais le bonheur qu'il ressentait en cette instant. La sensation si plaisante du souffle de Basil dans son cou, de son corps dans ses bras mais aussi la joie immense d'avoir put partager un baiser avec son conseiller. Tout cela, il le devait à Hibari. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il ne faudrait pas oublier de bien reconsidérer la demande de son gardien du nuage concernant un lit dont le matelas serait plus moelleux et plus confortable pour sa chambre et celle de Mukuro. En revanche, pour son combat contre lui en mode hyper, il pouvait toujours aller se rhabiller. A partir de maintenant, il essaierait de passer le plus de temps possible avec conseiller. Et il comptait bien faire du voyage qu'ils effectuaient tout deux actuellement un souvenir inoubliable, autant pour lui que pour Basil. Ce fut sur cette pensée que son esprit s'arracha à la réalité le temps d'une nuit.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir pris de votre précieux temps pour lire ce texte qui j'espère pourra vous satisfaire de votre attente, même si il n'y à pas de lemon j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez parce que c'est ma première fic longue sur ce couple (A part Lycée mais je l'est commencer beaucoup plus tard) et que c'est mon couple préféré =3**


End file.
